Strong Enough
by Kinhatsuko
Summary: Kagome kidnapped, what will Inu Yasha do to save her? read and find out... InuKag and MirSan. Please R&R no flames this is my firts fanfic.
1. Prologue

Strong Emotions  
  
Disclaimer: I do own Inu Yasha! I really do!!! *gets dragged away* Nooooooooo I do own him! Let me GO! Fine I don't own him! But I wish I did! *people let her go, and walk away* Feh *Sticks tong out at them :P then brushes her clothes off* Well hope you liked my little drama o_O but anyway this is my first fanfic so if you have suggestions on how I could improve my story, you can write it into a review.  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
Prologue  
  
"That is it Inu Yasha!" Kagome exclaimed as she turned to get her bag from the corner of the hut, "I am going home, and you can't stop me!" "Wanna bet wench." He shot right back, from behind her.  
  
You could practically see Kagome's anger rising. She turned around, and he knew he was in trouble by the fire that was in her eyes.  
  
Inu Yasha had only a second before she screamed, "SIT BOY!!!" He slammed into the wooden floor, leaving a dent.  
  
Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kaede who were just outside the hut, ran in as they heard the loud noise coming from inside. They were almost walked over by a seething Kagome who was just storming out the door.  
  
"I'll be back when that loud-mouth jerk..." she trailed off too angry to continue. She nodded her head at them in fare well and started toward the well.  
  
She was twenty steps away from the well when she turned her head and saw a red and white blur come toward her. She turned quickly and started running to the well.  
  
Just when her fingers touched the cold stone, Inu Yasha grabbed her arm and pulled her away.  
  
"I said you couldn't go back home, an I mean it wench." He said when she gave up trying to pull away and turned toward him, her eyes still hot with anger.  
  
"I will go when ever I want to Inu Yasha, I'm not your possession!" she yelled now getting frustrated at how immature he could be. "WE HAVE TO FIND THE JEWEL SHARDS!!!" he yelled.  
  
"I really don't care right now, I need a break, and I also need start studying for exams." She said a little more calm now.  
  
"WELL I DON'T REALLY CARE ABOUT THAT! WE NEED TO FIND THE SHARDS SO I CAN BECOME FULLY DEMON!!" he yelled now also getting frustrated that she was being so calm about this. She really didn't understand how much this meant to him did she? The thought to himself, a little hurt.  
  
"Inu Yasha I'm going back no matter what you say," Kagome said with finality, then turned back to the well, now that he had let go of her arm in his frustration.  
  
"KAGOME!" He started toward her intending to stop her, but was slammed into the ground as she said "Sit."  
  
She sighed as she listened to him curse. She really needed a break from him and all the stress of fighting yokai non-stop for months. And besides she missed her family and her other friends.  
  
Kagome then quickly jumped into the well before the spell wore off.  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
Well I'll leave it at that now, its really late and I gotta get up early, well later. And the more you review the faster I update.  
  
Fluffy-Baby  
( Y)  
( , , )  
c(")(") 


	2. Chapter 1

Strong Emotions  
  
(A/N~ Well thanx to all my reviewers, you encouraged me to keep writing. Thanx! ^_^ I hope you like it, and once again, if you have any suggestions write it into a review.)  
  
Disclaimer: I already said it once he's not mine, even though I wish he was. But I do own Karaku...  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Kagome climbed out of the well in her time and started walking to the house. It was a warm, sunny day, nothing unusual about it. Nobody would guess that this girl had just come from feudal Japan. Kagome smiled thinking about it.  
  
Her smile faded when she heard a noise behind her. 'Inu Yasha wouldn't dare come after me to drag me back to feudal Japan' she thought a frown forming on her face. She looked back but there was no one there, so she shrugged and kept walking.  
  
Suddenly a strong arm went around Kagome's throat and another around her stomach. She tried to scream but her air was cut off. So she just tried to get away  
  
"Scream and you're dead." A deep voice said menacingly from behind her.  
  
Kagome stopped, but still couldn't breathe. The arm loosened a little and she sucked some fresh air in. Whoever held her, pressed on her pressure point, and she blacked out.  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and looked up at the ceiling. It was made of dark grey stone, and it looked very slimy. There was a constant dripping heard thorough the room. She blinked again, but couldn't remember how she got here. She tried to sit up, but she was tied to the bed by a belt around her stomach and one around her neck. The feeling it gave her, brought it all back.  
  
She had been taken by force, by a stranger, and she'd gone unconscious, and now she woke up here.  
  
"Inu Yasha!!!!" she screamed helplessly.  
  
"I thought I told you, you'd die if you scream." a voice said from a dark corner to her right.  
  
Kagome turned her head quickly. A dark figure stepped from the shadows. It was a tall man, with long dark hair, dressed in a black cloak. But Kagome could see past all that, she could tell he was a demon and he had six Shikon Jewel shards.  
  
"Naraku?" Kagome asked fearfully, but also a bit confused. This demon looked a lot like Naraku but there were also a lot of things different. Like his hair was more a dark brown than black and Naraku never wore a black cloak, he always wore either his white baboon costume (A/N sorry I really don't know what it's called) or his kimono.  
  
"No I'm Karaku, Naraku's younger brother." the man said with offence in his voice.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked quietly.  
  
"That is none of your concern." He said, brushing it aside.  
  
"Let me out of here or Inu Yasha's going to come and save me, and trust me you wouldn't survive it." Kagome said.  
  
Karaku was at her side in the blink of an eye. He slapped her across the face. Kagome just stared up at him, shocked by the sudden pain in her right cheek.  
  
"Impertinent wench." He slapped her again, "Don't you dare talk to me like that. I am way more powerful than Naraku is."  
  
He seemed to put his temper under control and continued, "Naraku has nothing to do with this."  
  
He stepped away from the now silent Kagome, who had tears running down her face. "I am going to get revenge on Naraku, and that Inu Yasha of yours." He chuckled to himself imagining it.  
  
"It will hit them so hard they won't know what's happening."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked, getting really scared now.  
  
"Oh you will see in time." And he laughed.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Meanwhile...Inu Yasha and the group were sitting together around their camp fire underneath a big tree.  
  
"Inu Yasha go find Kagome." Shippou said whiningly.  
  
Inu Yasha who was already tense enough worrying about Kagome, exploded,  
  
"Why you little!"  
  
Shippou who realized was in trouble ran around the fire, to hide behind Sango, who was talking to Miroku.  
  
Sango who had been distracted by the little kitsune was groped by a certain lecherous monk.  
  
When Miroku was on the ground with a red hand print on his face Sango turned on Inu Yasha, "Stop picking on Shippou, he's just worried, as we all are."  
  
Inu Yasha, who didn't want to admit he was worried, just grumbled to himself.  
  
The Next Morning...  
  
Inu Yasha got up before the others stirred and ran in the direction of the well.  
  
'She better be at home' he thought to himself as he arrived at his destination. Before he could change his mind he jumped in.  
  
He arrived in Kagome's time and quickly ran to her house, then jumped up to Kagome's window. Sliding it quietly open, he pocked his head in.  
  
No Kagome. He jumped in and looked around, and it didn't look like she had been here at all. But the room still smelled like her.  
  
He was so caught up in her scent that he was caught off-guard when the door to Kagome's room opened. He quickly turned around, in battle stance.  
  
"Why hello Inu Yasha." Kagome's mom said cheerfully from the doorway, with a laundry basket in her arms.  
  
"Where's Kagome?" she asked, after she didn't see her daughter anywhere in the room.  
  
"I was just going to ask you the same question." Inu Yasha grumbled.  
  
"You mean she's not with you." Kagome's mom asked, now looking a bit confused. "No, she said she would go home, 3 days ago." Inu Yasha said. He was getting more worried by the minute, but didn't show it.  
  
"Well she never came home." Kagome's mother said, now also worried.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
(A/N~ I'll leave it at that for now. Thanx to my reviewers again, and I hope you liked it. )  
  
Fluffy-Baby  
( Y)  
( , , )  
c(")(") 


	3. Chapter 2

Strong Emotions  
  
(A/N~ I decided to update sooner than I did the last time, thanx once again to my reviewers!!! ^_^)  
  
Disclaimer: I already said it before. Don't own him, don't own him, DON'T OWN HIM!!!! But I do own Karaku and Taku Hashu.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Inu Yasha had this bad feeling. Something had happened to Kagome and he hadn't been there to protect her.  
  
He was still staring at Kagome's mom who was now waving a hand in front of his face, and talking rapidly.  
  
He couldn't hear any of it. 'What happened to Kagome?'  
  
He finally snapped out of it when he was slapped across the face. Kagome's mom was staring at him red-faced and crying.  
  
She seemed to calm herself a bit and asked, "Inu Yasha. Where-is-my- daughter?"  
  
Inu Yasha thought maybe he should lie, but that wouldn't be fair. "I don't know." He said honestly, "I just don't know..."  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
The door to the cold chamber opened and a smug-looking Karaku walked in. "So are you ready my dear?"  
  
Kagome stared in horror, he had given her three days to herself and she had thought of all the things he could do to her. She had slept very little, and when she did she kept waking up because of the nightmares.  
  
"What do you want with me?" Kagome asked her voice trembling. "Don't touch me." She cried when he walked closer.  
  
"Now, now don't cry." He said in a mocking voice, "this won't hurt...much." He finished with an evil grin.  
  
Kagome's tear streaked face had a mask off horror on it.  
  
Karaku called, "Taku Hashu!"  
  
The door opened and a figure walked in. when he stepped into the light Kagome caught her breath.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"Inu Yasha we're going out to search." A distressed Sango said after hearing that Kagome had never gone home.  
  
"Yah where are you going to start, we have no idea what happened to her..." Inu Yasha replied with guilt in his voice. 'I should have been with her.'  
  
"We'll all split up and search in different directions." Miroku said, his voice also betraying that he was worried and didn't really know what to do.  
  
"Alright, I'll got to the well and try to find her scent you guys...just spread out I guess." Inu Yasha said, and then ran off to the well.  
  
When he was out of ear shot Sango turned to Miroku, "He's really worried. As a matter if fact so am I."  
  
"I'm worried too." You could see in his eyes he was telling the truth.  
  
"How are we going to tell Shippou?" Miroku asked as an after thought.  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
Inu Yasha had arrived at the well and was searching for Kagome's scent.  
  
When he didn't find it he sat down on the grass and thought.  
  
'Alright if her scent isn't here it's gotta be in her time, but her scent is all over...'  
  
He honestly didn't know what to do. He jumped up and walked to a tree seeming calm. But then he punched the tree in frustration and anger at himself. The tree fell to the ground with a racket. Then he just stood there full of guilt.  
  
He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear the footsteps approaching from behind. "Missing something?"  
  
Inu Yasha turned quickly around to find Kikyo standing beside a tree, watching him.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he asked when her words had finally registered. "I mean she's gone and you'll never find her." Kikyo laughed.  
  
Inu Yasha was getting angrier by the moment.  
  
"What did u do to her?" he growled.  
  
"Oh Inu Yasha." She said mockingly, "what makes you think I have anything to do with this?"  
  
"Tell me wench!" he took a step forward.  
  
Her mocking smile turned back to her expressionless mask, "I was not lying. I swear you will never find her! You belong to me! Not her, not anyone else!" Then she turned around and walked away.  
  
Inu Yasha made to follow but was stopped by her next words, "If you even dare follow me, she will die." Then she disappeared.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
(A/N ~ well that was short...but I promise the next chapter will be longer. Thanx again to my reviewers.)  
  
Fluffy-Baby  
( Y)  
( , , )  
c(")(") 


	4. Chapter 3

Strong Emotions  
  
(A/N~ Hey thanx to my reviewers, and the advice! Hope you like this one!)  
  
Disclaimer: no don't own him, never will, never have.....well THERE I said it! Grrrrrrrrrr....I do own plush bunny wabbit though....  
  
Chapter 3  
  
When Miroku and Sango went looking for Inu Yasha, he was still standing there, staring at the spot where Kikyo had disappeared, and trying to think of a way to rescue Kagome.  
  
They gave each other a look that said 'this means trouble'. They walked closer, and they realized that Inu Yasha still hadn't noticed they were there.  
  
He had this look of unmasked sorrow, and loss. But when Miroku cleared his throat, Inu Yasha jumped and put on his usual pissed off expression.  
  
"Did you guys find anything?" he asked in a gruff voice.  
  
"No," Sango said, "No sign of her..."  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Kagome had no idea who this Taku Hashu person was, 'he must be a demon...'  
  
"Taku Hashu come here." Karaku ordered.  
  
Kagome gasped when he stepped in the torch light. What she saw was definitely not what she had expected.  
  
He had long silver hair, emotionless golden eyes, white dog-ears, and he was wearing a black cloak that was slightly open in the front, showing part of the blue kimono he was wearing beneath the cloak.  
  
Karaku snickered. "Surprised?"  
  
Kagome was speechless. She had never seen another half dog demon other than Inu Yasha before. They looked so much alike, yet so different...  
  
"This is Taku Hashu, the half dog demon. He is here to...assist me in my plan."  
  
"What are you going to do to me?"  
  
Karaku moved to stand at the side of her bed. He bent down and smirked at Kagome.  
  
Then he tied Kagome's arms and legs to the bed (if you don't remember; only her neck and stomach were tied to the bed before).  
  
Kagome was trying to fight back with all her might, kicking Karaku before he tied her leg down. He slapped her across the face.  
  
Kagome lay there with her mouth bleeding and a burse appearing on her cheek.  
  
When Karaku was sure she was securely bound he walked out of the room with Taku Hashu in toe.  
  
They came back a few minutes later with a tray full of objects Kagome didn't recognize.  
  
Her fear grew. 'What are they going to use those for?'  
  
Karaku took a metallic object that Kagome couldn't make out because of the poor lighting and he stepped to stand in front of Taku Hashu, with his back to Kagome.  
  
It seemed like he had stabbed it into Taku Hashu's arm, then waited.  
  
After he seemed to have waited enough, he turned and walked to Kagome's bed side.  
  
Now she could make you what he was holding, it was a....a syringe.  
  
'What is he up to?'  
  
"Kagome answer me. What happens, when hanyou blood enters the blood stream of a human?"  
  
Kagome's eyes widened 'No'.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
I'm sorry that was really short, but as I said I was stuck, and it took me awhile to get this out...I promise the next chapter will come sooner ^_^ Please Review and oh me and my friend started writing a story together, "Changes" if you wanna check it out...thanx once again to all my supporting (and patient) reviewers, I luv you!  
  
Fluffy-Baby  
  
(Y)  
( , ,)  
c(")(") 


	5. Chapter 4

Strong Emotions  
  
((A/N omg I'm really sorry...I promised I would update sooner...but I was working on the other story I'm writing with becool-2004...which got deleted because we both had it under both our accounts...anyway and I had sooo many projects...please forgive me....alright here's the story...I'll shut up now...))  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Inu Yasha...but do own Taku Hashu and Karaku...so please don't use them in your stories or anything before you ask me...  
  
Chapter 4  
  
'No' Kagome's eyes widened further the closer Karaku walked.  
  
He snickered, "Kagome, such a frightened little child..." he shakes his head, "you should thank me for this."  
  
Karaku was finally beside her, she looked up at him with watering eyes, "please...don't"  
  
"So weak...you don't deserve my attention...but it's the only way to get my revenge."  
  
He stabbed the syringe into her neck.  
  
Kagome's scream was like a knife piercing through the silent halls of the castle above.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
The group was eating rice together in Kaede's hut, when Inu Yasha fell to the floor holding his head.  
  
"Inu Yasha! What's wrong?" Miroku asked, dropping his half-full bowl, the rice spilled over the wooden floor.  
  
Everyone else got up and went to Inu Yasha, who was now mumbling something.  
  
"What? What was that? Say it again Inu Yasha!" Sango said now getting really worried; the hanyou had never acted like this before.  
  
"He's saying Kagome's name over and over." Shippou said as if talking to himself.  
  
Sango and Miroku looked at each other,  
  
~ * ~ Two Weeks Later ~ * ~  
  
Inu Yasha ran out of the hut so fast that he broke the bamboo hanging from the door frame ((sorry donno what it's called)).  
  
Miroku and Sango got up and started running after him.  
  
"Kirara!" Sango yelled, and got on her after she transformed.  
  
When she had caught up to Miroku she asked, "Why do you think he ran out of there like that?"  
  
"I don't know...he's been very jumpy lately...especially since that one incident two weeks ago....he still hasn't told anyone what had happened to him there...and he's never stopped searching for Kagome since...he only takes breaks when he has to eat, drink and he barely sleeps."  
  
Sango nodded her head.  
  
They had caught up to Inu Yasha who had stopped near the edge of the forest to sniff the air.  
  
"Inu Yasha, what's going on?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Don't you feel it?" Inu asked.  
  
"Feel what?" Miroku asked confused.  
  
"Or at least don't you smell it?"  
  
"Inu Yasha you are confusing me. What are you talking about?"  
  
Inu turned his head quickly to the right. "There."  
  
The monk and Sango looked to where Inu Yasha was looking.  
  
The trees were rustling slightly in the distance, and birds were seen flying up.  
  
"What is that?" Sango asked.  
  
"It's an inu-hanyou..." inu Yasha said after once again sniffing the air.  
  
"Lets wait here." He said.  
  
Sango and Miroku were surprised, Inu Yasha HAD changed a lot since Kagome disappeared. He would have run toward any threat and attacked it first...but now he was waiting...patiently....  
  
When whatever was coming stopped close to the edge of the forest.  
  
Inu Yasha braced himself for what was coming. Sango and Miroku took their fighting stances.  
  
A sliver and blue streak launched itself at inu Yasha, hitting him in the chest.  
  
He was thrown back.  
  
The streak jumped up and landed in front of the group and Inu Yasha who was now getting up.  
  
"Who are you?" Miroku asked.  
  
Sango loosened her boomerang threateningly.  
  
In front of them stood a half-dog demon female with long silver hair tied in a high pony-tail. She was bare-foot, had a blue kimono on and a black choker around her neck.  
  
She laughed evilly, "My name is none of your concern. I am here to kill Inu Yasha."  
  
"What has he ever done to you?" Sango asked angrily.  
  
"That is also none of your business. This is between me and Inu Yasha."  
  
She launched herself at inu Yasha who had been standing there waiting for the attack to come.  
  
'She's fast. Faster than I expected' he thought as he blocked her punches and kicks.  
  
She dropped to the ground and threw her one leg up in a kick which hit inu Yasha in the chest, throwing him up in the air.  
  
He stayed in mid-air for a little bit then threw himself at the other half demon. He managed to scratch her across the cheek.  
  
She jumped back, "well well inu Yasha...how dare you hit a girl like that?" she grinned wiping the blood now running down her cheek from the cut, "You really have changed."  
  
"What do you mean? You don't even know me! I've never met you in my life!"  
  
She smiled and said nothing.  
  
"Who ARE you?!"  
  
She once again didn't respond and jumped at him again, slashing with her claws.  
  
She heard a whooshing noise from behind her, "Why how could I have forgotten YOU two?" she ducked, escaping the boomerang going straight for her head.  
  
Inu Yasha had also moved to the other side. "Tell me who the hell you ARE!"  
  
"You need not know." Her eyes flashed once, "We will meet again inu Yasha!"  
  
She ran to the edge of the forest then sped off.  
  
"NO! TELL ME WHO YOU ARE DAMMIT!!!" Inu Yasha ran after her, but was stopped by a staff being placed in front of him.  
  
"Let her go. She will return." Miroku said.  
  
Inu Yasha sighed, "You're right."  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
"You have done well." Karaku looked at her.  
  
He seemed to study her, "But what is this? I smell blood...you let him hurt you."  
  
"Yes master." The girl responded,  
  
"You must be punished for your carelessness."  
  
"Yes master."  
  
"Taku Hashu, take her to the dungeon, and do what must be done."  
  
Taku Hashu nodded his head.  
  
"You shall give them another visit the day after tomorrow." Karaku said to the now departing girl.  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
((A/N wow! I didn't expect to write this all in one night! Please review, and tell me what you think. Hope you liked it! Ja Ne! ^___________^))  
  
Fluffy-Baby  
  
(Y)  
( , ,)  
c(")(") 


	6. Chapter 5 Part ONE

**

* * *

Strong Emotions  
**  
{A/N yeah...I know it took long...just too much stuff happening...too little time...and a bad case of writers-block...but that doesn't matter now...I UPDATEEEED lol...R&R please...hope you like...}  
  
Disclaimer: I Don't own Inu Yasha...but do own Takegara, Taku Hashu and Karaku...so please don't use them in your stories or anything unless you ask me and I give you permission...thanx

* * *

Chapter 5  
  
Inu Yasha was sitting in his tree, pouting, and occasionally muttering to himself.  
  
Miroku shook his head, "he's been in that tree for the past three days." Sango sighed; "ever since we got back from that encounter in the forest...I still want to know who that was..." looks up at the sky thoughtfully.  
  
"I'm really worried about Kagome...do you think she's alright?" Sango asked after a long silence.  
  
"I don't know...I honestly don't know...my worry equals yours..."  
  
Sango suddenly stood up, "I can't just sit here...I have to DO something!" she ran into Kaede's hut and got her equipment, and changes.  
  
"What are you doing Sango?" Miroku said poking his head through the door.  
  
"I'm going to search for Naraku's castle..."  
  
"And how are you going to find it by yourself if all of us together haven't had any success in doing so after Kagome disappeared?"  
  
"I have a feeling that it was right under our noses."  
  
Lalalalalalalalalala  
  
Taku Hashu was practicing his sword in the court yard.  
  
Takegara walked out into the court yard and sat down to watch him. "Have you and Karaku finished torturing that woman in the dungeon?" she asked when she was near enough yet far enough to not get hit by the swishing sword.  
  
"No." Taku said between swings and patterns.  
  
"That would explain the screaming...let me join you in your practice." She took out her sword and put it in front of her face.  
  
Taku Hashu stopped and looked at her, "You are not ready yet."  
  
She frowned, "yes I am. Try me."  
  
Taku Hashu shrugged and started the attack; Takegara blocked one after the other. He was impressed; she had improved so much over such a short period. But it was time to end it.  
  
He did a complicated flip with his sword and rested it across her neck. She stood motionless.  
  
"You are getting better." He placed his sword in his sheath and turned around to walk away.  
  
"Teach me." Takegara said, stopping him in mid-step, he turned his head, "What?"  
  
"I said, teach me." She responded stubbornly.  
  
He turned around completely, "You are serious?"  
  
"Why would I be joking?"  
  
"Alright...I shall teach you."  
  
She smiled, "When do we start?"  
  
"Immediately." He took out his sword again and charged at her.  
  
}} The Next Day {{  
  
Takegara was running on air toward the little village. She had an assignment and she would not fail. '  
  
She stopped on the tip of a tree, listening watching. A red and white blurr was moving toward her, "SHIT!"  
  
Takegara jumped to the ground and waited.

* * *

End of part ONE of the 5th Chapter

Sorry i just HAD to put the fiirst part up...i couldn't make you wait any longer...i'm finishing the last part right this moment! - hope ya like! it's not that exciting...but hey

-Fluffy Baby

(Y)  
( , ,)   
c(")(")


End file.
